A Lil Somethin' Somethin'
by GemmaLisax
Summary: Peter meets Shelby and Jasper realises that he hates loafers. So what's to do about it? A Birthday gift requested by ComplexLayers. A fic AU of an RP AU in the Twilight world. Peter/OC Jasper/Bella Vamp/Human.
1. When Peter met Shelby

**A/N: Don't own Twilight and that disclaimer stuff.**

 **Like "A Very 'Haunted?' Honeymoon" this stars my RP Peter Whitlock ( TexAssPete if you want the OOC acc, or WhitlockWiseOne for the SL) and my illustrious RP (and RL, I might add) mate, Shelby Whitlock ( PiercedPaws OOC, MotleyPaws SL). This story doesn't run parallel to the RP storyline, it's something that has been requested by my beautiful girlfriend for her birthday that's coming up on Halloween. Shelby is human in this, not a Were, for one thing.**

 **The one shot I'd originally planned has morphed into a multi-chapter, probably not a long one, but I've no concrete plans on how many chapters it will end up being.**

 **I apologise for the unbeta'd nature of this chapter, as you can imagine, I'm on something of a time scale here. I wanted to get it up and posted ASAP so that she can start reading it now. She's so excited, lol. So, yes, Peter is with an OC and Jasper will eventually be with Bella. Apart from that, and a few stipulations that my Woman gave me, it's pretty much running off it's own steam.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Peter

ooooOoooo

There's nothing worse than being faced with an eternity of hopelessness. That, however, is the shit pile of a life that I found myself starting out in while under the thumb of that fuckin' rancid taco, Maria. Bitch. Power hungry, sadistic, more than one screw loose bitch of a War Lord. If it hadn't been for Jasper, and my gift that let me know that he wasn't Maria with a cock, as he seemed, then I would've either died or gone down the batshit root years ago.

He had been one grumpy bastard at the beginning. The emo fucker didn't like to talk, never smiled, didn't even seem to enjoy the sex he often had with Maria. I bet that bitch has teeth in her taco. It would explain a lot.

But, I'm nothin' if not a persistently annoying fucker, and he eventually began to answer with more than just grunts. The real breakthrough didn't come along until I saved his life during one of the battles. To this day I'm pretty damn sure that he was attempting 'Suicide by Newborn', mostly cause I'd never seen him lose a fight before, but he still seemed to be relieved and thankful of me once I'd stepped in. Albeit begrudgingly.

Then we were brothers in arms, best buds, BFFFE.

I helped him out, took the edge off for him by helping with the yearly culling, stood back when he got rid of a blonde newborn who had been all-the-fuck-over me since she woke up. We started having actual conversations, jokes, finding the light in the dark. Hope had started to seep in.

So when we were out and about on a collecting mission, and my intuition started screaming at me to just carry on going. Well, that's just what we did. Jasper and I travelled further and further north, found out that we could add lying bitch to Maria's litany of nicknames, and revelled in the lack of violence and rage. Still, Jasper was having issues, that gift of his was a real weight around his neck when it came to feeding. Especially since he was now surrounded by positive emotions rather than the huge pile of roaring wank that had been Maria's camp.

Warring newborns does not a happy emotional climate make.

That's how he met Alice. Well…not exactly, but that's the reason I didn't put up a fight when he wanted to leave with her. A new life, a new start, and hope in being able to feed without killing. Animals. Blech. Not for me, but a saving grace for him. Even if he did find himself attached to a miniature psychic vamp with consumer issues. He really does seem to have shitty taste in women.

Being on my own wasn't too bad. I wandered mostly, met new vampires, some of which were even friendly. Visited Jasper occasionally, though the heavy judgement from the other's in his adoptive family was hard wearing. I'm pretty damn sure that the animal diet fucks with a vampires mind. Crazy fur munchers.

Not that I wasn't without any conscience. I targeted the dregs of society, the bad guys, playing my part in keeping the world a safe place. A Superhero, if you will. Super Peter to the rescue! Sparkly balls an all.

Kept me entertained anyway. A damsel in distress? Just the ringing of the dinner bell. Bank robbers? Well, I tend to take it a little more lightly on them, that is how I started my fortune after all. Still, if they came in shooting, or were generally bastards, or immensely stupid…then I got to have a good jugular focused chomp fest.

It got to be a little bit of an obsession, searching shit out, hunting people down. The higher up in society the better, much more satisfying, and the more hijinx involved in the hunt the better. It's what lead me back to Texas and the first time that I saw _her_.

Pale skin etched in ink, living art over perfect curves…and an amazing fucking ass. Seriously, that ass. Perfection. Huge doe eyes, thick tresses of long black hair, and enough visible piercings that it left me desperate to hunt down any that might be hidden. Full lips that had me imagining far more than kisses, with a wicked smirk that had my jeans tightening deliciously. I'd never seen such a beautiful human, hell, I'd never seen such utter beauty anywhere.

And her boots…leather, knee high…Sweet Baby Jesus on a pretzel, I developed a fetish for them right then and there.

Shelby Lucero, college student, something of a wild child, and my new obsession. I wanted to own her, body and soul, heart and mind.

oOo

I've become a fucking stalker. A shadow lurking, window watching, Shelby's ass gazing stalker.

Jasper thinks it's hilarious, apparently his pint sized psychic taco has been watching my efforts, and he's been calling me often over the past three weeks.

"So, how's her ass today?" The fucker asks me as soon as I answer the phone.

"Damn fine and covered in leather," was my answer as I stared at said barely covered ass, Shelby was bent over searching for something in her bag right at that moment.

Thank you elusive text book and the warmth of Texas and the invention of mini skirts.

"You know you're gonna have to talk to her at some point, right? Or are you plannin' on playin' stalker for the rest of her life?"

 _Fucker_.

"I'm aware," I bit out through a growl.

"Three weeks, Peter."

"Yes, Jasper, I can tell the fuckin' passage of time," I'd punch him in his smug fucking face if he was here right now, "Was there a reason you called? You know, other than bein' a prick?"

"Now that's just harsh, brother. Here I am, just checking up on your stalking progress, wonderin' if you'd progressed any further…"

"Prick," I reasserted, though there was some amusement in there now.

He laughed and I could imagine him sitting back in his chair, feet up on the table. I wonder if he's missing his cowboy boots yet? Alice has him dressed up like a Ken doll. Loafers and matching sweater sets. I shuddered at the thought.

"Todays the day," he almost sang and I froze.

"What?" I whispered, sitting further back in the perch I'd found in the tree. Out of sight of prying eyes but with the perfect view of my woman.

"You heard," more laughter, "Today's the day, and you should know that, Yoda."

Every day is the day until I decide it's not.

"No chickening out today, Peter, you know better than to bet against Alice."

I repeat his quip about Alice silently, face screwed up, and imagined tone childish. Just because she's gets _visions_ and not feelings. Thinks she's soooo much better than me.

"Whatever," I tried, and failed, not to sound petulant, "She's goin' to a Halloween party tonight," I cleared my throat, much to my fucking embarrassment, cause it ain't like we actually _need_ to do that, "I was plannin' on attendin'."

And hoping that she wears something teeny tiny and a variation of those boots…

"And doin' what? Hidin' underneath some masked costume and watching her from afar? Again."

"Why, wanna join me? I'll be Guy Fawkes and you can be my bonfire, a really fuckin' realistic one."

"You've been trailin' behind college girl's for too long; synced up with their cycles?"

"Dick."

"Window licker."

"Asshole."

" _Chicken shit_ window licker."

"Little emo bitch."

"Spank peeper."

"Pussy whipped loafer boy."

"At least I don't have to wank at windows."

"I bet she doesn't even let you near your own junk."

"Why are you sitting up in there?" A new, but dauntingly familiar, voice interrupted our deteriorating conversation.

I almost fell out of the damn tree.

Jasper was practically cackling down the phone as I ended the call. There she was, standing below me, looking all kinds of gorgeous, and smelling all kinds of mine and sex and mine and mine and mine. She was alone, thank fuck, and speaking of thanks, she was also looking amused rather than weirded out.

I can do this. Be cool. Be suave. Be charming.

Ain't like I haven't wooed women before. So I nonchalantly lent against the tree trunk…and promptly fell out of it. I would be forever grateful for my vamp powers, cause I would've ended up on my ass otherwise, as it was I landed in a way that made it look like I'd meant to do it all along. Hopefully.

"You know, just enjoyin' the view, ma'am," I answered keeping my voice nice and smooth, and even going so far as to tip my hat towards her.

Girl's love that shit.

"You were watching us?!"

Or not. Welp…

She took a step back from me, even though I could see that she was warring between common sense and instincts. Thank you mating bond.

"No, no! It wasn't like that, I mean I was watching _you_ , but not in a bad way. I-I mean…well, shit. You have a fantastic ass, okay? I couldn't take my eyes off it."

Word vomit is me. Holy shit, what in all the fucks in wrong with my brain to mouth filter?!

Fuck me backwards with a pogo stick, I need to just. Shut. Up.

She stared at me through narrowed eyes, obviously not sure how to take that. I was really, _really_ , hoping for thinking I'm adorably shy or something.

"Fair warning, 'cause I'm thinking that you're a little _challenged_ , but I'm going to be going straight for security right now. So, you might wanna…you know…leave?"

Damn it.

She turned and quickly went to stride away, so I did the only thing I could think of, I grabbed her and dragged her back. She screamed, of course, but I quickly stifled that with my lips. It seemed perfectly natural to me to grip her hair with one hand and encircle her throat with the other. There was no threat there…just instinct and ownership. Inner vampire sometimes equates to inner cave man apparently.

Christ on a cracker she tastes so good.

Shelby melted against me and my confidence grew, the kiss deepened, the heat growing as I moved us behind the tree and away from any possibility of prying eyes. She didn't seem to mind when I pressed her up against the bark of the tree, her legs (and those fuck me boots) went around my waist like they'd been made to be there, and I finally got my hands on that glorious ass I'd been coveting for the past three weeks.

I broke the kiss, one hand back around her throat, my thumb stroking over her pulse point, enjoying the feel of it's fast thrum beneath it.

"I tried to be patient, but that ain't my strong suit, Darlin'," I purred, running my nose along her throat, grinding my diamond hard cock against her as we both slowly writhed against each other, "But you're mine and I ain't waitin' any longer," I kissed her again, stroking her tongue with mine, squeezing slightly on her neck, "I'ma steal you now, steal you away into my world and make it yours too. Make you mine in every sense," I growl as she whimpers, tightening her grip on me with her legs, pressing her heels against my ass, I knew what my woman needed, "I'm gonna fuck you so hard and so fuckin' deep that you'll forget your own name," Oh yeah, there's a needy moan that I know I ain't ever gonna get tired of hearing, and a whole new burst of arousal rose from her, "Tell me yes, Shelby Lucero, let me make you _mine_."

"Fuck, _yes._ "

That's my girl.

"Good girl," I growled low against her lust heated skin, just below her ear, rewarding her with a sharp nip to her lobe, and made good on my promise.

I took her into my arms; I stole her away.

* * *

 **E/N: Leave me some love!**


	2. When loafers mean Alice

**A/N: My original plan had been to wait until tomorrow to post the next chapter, but I bowed to my woman's smile and excited begging, so here it is. She is the birthday girl after all. LOL.**

* * *

 **Jasper**

ooooOoooo

I was still laughing my ass of two minutes after Peter had cut the phone call. The silly fucker. The first thing that I've ever known him to show even a sliver of fear about, and it's the one woman that's a sure thing. You'd think after waiting for so damn long to find his mate that he'd have gone in there, balls to the wall, and claimed her. Human or not.

"Shit, I wish I could've seen his face," I laugh to myself, staring at the ceiling and picturing it in my mind, "Fuckin' hilarious."

"Honestly, Jasper, one little phone call with that brute and you are speaking like a hick all over again. Do you really have to let him drag you down to his level?"

Ahh, the sweet tones of my wife. My supposed one and only. Ball and chain doesn't cover the tiny but _huge_ pain in my ass. I've been stuck on grateful for the past sixty years, grateful for her showing me a new way of life, of dragging me out of the quagmire of depression. But, really? Is that a reason to stick around? Everything Alice does is to change me, to mould me into some caricature of her perfect husband. Wasn't so much of an issue before, not like I've ever been one to care about what I was wearing, and being around someone with such intense happiness every time I said yes was really fucking addictive.

That and the sex.

To start off with the sex had been awesome. A partner that can predict your every want and desire? How awesome is that? I'll tell you how awesome it is…it's fucking _boring_. No surprises, her always leading, feeling like there's no chance of choice or changing things up. Can't even surprise her in the shower. Not fun.

Also, she might have perpetual hair issues up top…she sure doesn't down below. Just saying. Rose once advised her to let me 'mow' it for her. She went so high pitched even we couldn't hear what she was screeching about. In Alice's case, it's not so much if the collar match the cuffs, as delving through the Amazon jungle. Aliceon Jungle.

Peter once told me to sneak a machete into bed with us.

"Why, Miss Cullen, may I say that you're lookin' mighty fine this afternoon. I say, mighty fine." I purposely exaggerated my accent, the one she'd tried to drive out of me, finally nearing the end of my tether when it comes to her moods.

She'd been so sweet at first. Sweet and light, like sunshine. Now I wonder if it was simply the contrast to what I'd been used to, and that she'd always been so shallow. I'm just a doll for her to play with. We don't have sex anymore, we have Alice masturbating with my dick. Not that I've been inclined to go bush whacking recently.

She huffed and rolled her eyes, making to leave. I leant back again, fighting he smug smirk that wanted to colour my features, and stared back at the ceiling. Bush whacking. I'd have to tell Peter about that one. I was looking forward to the coming quiet until she stopped and dropped the bombshell.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you," She trilled and I slowly lifted my head back up to look at her. She was up to something; far too pleased with herself for my liking, "Edward's going to be bringing home Bella to meet us!"

I frowned, I really didn't fucking like that. Edward had a habit of collecting exes, all human and all left behind for some overdramatic reason or another, and most of which I'd had to be the one to clean up after. Loose ends are never good, and Edward had a habit of turning perfectly normal girl's into complete bunny boilers. But this one was different, not because I actually thought Edward loved the girl, but because she intrigued _me_. She was innocent, but full of fiery passion, compassionate without being overly naïve. She felt everything with her whole self, and behind that shy exterior she blazed like a flame to my special vision. She didn't deserve the destiny Edward had dragged her into.

I'd futilely hoped that Edward wouldn't bother this time around.

"You mean his latest Beard?" I corrected Alice, standing with the intention of going hunting. I had shit to think about, definitely _no_ decisions to make, and what with Alice refusing to fucking leave…

"Jasper!" her little affronted drowned kitten growl made me laugh as I brushed past her, I heard her stomp after me in her tiny but ridiculously high heels, but was surprised with the forcefulness of my growl when she grabbed my arm. Not that it deterred her, "I wasn't finished!"

She even stomped her foot.

What the fuck have I done with my life?!

I slowly raised my eyebrows in reaction to her childish tactics, "I have," I stated clearly, and wondered if I was referring to more than just this conversation, "The sooner that boy admits his own sexual needs, and stops leaving behind a trail of used girl's, the fuckin' better."

"But….Jasper," she quailed, her bottom lip beginning to quiver, her eyes reaching anime proportions. _Here we fucking go_. "She's going to be my best friend!"

Every. Fucking. Time.

"They always are, Alice, but you still leave them behind. You still beg me to take care of them for pwecious wittle Edward."

"Really, Jasper, I thought you'd understand better than this," she huffed, moving from trembling upset to snooty ambivalence, "This is it. The one. He's finally found her!"

Holy fuck, she's really fucking delusional. Maybe Peter's right about the animal diet, maybe it does affect our sanity. Though, saying that, Alice did wake up in an Asylum…probably should be taken into account.

"Alice," I held her by her shoulders, trying to get what I was about to say through to her, "Edward is _gay_. His mate is not going to be a female. No matter how much he denies the truth."

"Oh, pish posh!" she shrugs my hands off and skips by me, "You can be so old fashioned sometimes, it really is quite shocking how much of a bigot you can be. Just because a man likes to follow the latest fashions, has impeccable hair, and has a secret ABBA collection, does not make him gay."

 _Does this woman know me at all?!_

"I'm no bigot, Alice, I couldn't give less of a shit if Edward's gay, straight, Asexual, or in love with his fuckin' piano. I'm all about equal opportunities," we'd never really spoken much about my past, Alice insisted that she didn't need to know more than the glimpses she'd had in visions, but she knew that my sexual history isn't just confined to females, "And besides-"

"Jasper!" another stomp of her foot, "Why on earth would you say these things?! You're always calling Edward gay-"

" _Because he is,"_ Emmett shouted from downstairs, earing himself a chuckle from me, and a scowl from Alice before she continued.

"You're so discriminating…well….well, I'm surprised that you haven't tried to insist that we have black people as slaves!"

 _The fuck did she just say?_

"The fuck did you just say?" I asked quietly, while no so quietly starting to simmer with rage, "How dare you say those things to me?"

"Jasper, I'm sorry, I…" she trailed off at the look on my face. It was the first good thing she'd done in a long while.

"First of all, my family never kept slaves, I went to war because I believed in the cause…not slavery. Secondly, I suggest you stay the fuck outta my way before I forget how my momma raised me."

"Jasper?" Carlisle's calm voice and presence appeared behind me.

I stood back a little from Alice at the sound of his voice, gladly soaking up the calming vibes without letting them overly affect me. He wasn't there necessarily to stop me, he was full of concern for me, and pissed at Alice. It bolstered my confidence as I stood there staring my wife down.

"Daddy, you have to tell him to stop! He's said the most hurtful things," Alice whimpered, adding a sob in at the end for good measure.

I rolled my eyes, rubbing my face in sheer frustration at her antics. How had I put up with this shit for so many years? She was good, I had to give her that, if I wasn't able to feel her emotions I may have fallen for it. But she's faker than the Prada purse I jokingly bought Alice one year at a Turkish bizarre. Come to think of it, she'd never actually figured that one out.

"Considering the things you've just put him through, Mary Alice Cullen, I think you got off lightly," Carlisle admonished, delivering a perfected coven leader version of the disappointed parent, "And as for Edward," he growled, oooh, he was not a happy Carlisle, "I told him the last time that if he pursued one of these ridiculous dalliances again that there would be consequences. Something that you are well aware of."

"But…but, Daddy, she's the one for him. I just told Jasper that and that's what set him-"

"Alice," Carlisle barked, interrupting him, and it took everything in me not to laugh as Alice's excited and pleading expression melted into disbelief, "I am not deaf, nor am I stupid. Perhaps you can concentrate on packing for yourself and Edward. You'll both be taking an extended trip away from the family."

"You can't possibly…" she trailed off again, her eyes glazing over even as her shoulders slumped, "For how long?" she asked instead.

"Until such time as I am sure you have both learnt your lesson. You will also-"

"No! NO, NO, NO, DADDY, NO!" Alice's panic and tremendous heartbreak was staggering, literally, I ended up taking a couple of steps back from the crazy elf.

What on earth is Carlisle punishing her with?

"Be cut off from any and all of the family money," he continued as if his pseudo daughter wasn't having a breakdown in front of him, and all I could think of was 'ahhh, gotcha'. May have thrown a mental fist punch to the air in there too. "I believe the winter cabin will suffice for you, I will inform Edward of his destination as soon as he arrives back to the house."

Carlisle laid a commiserating hand on my shoulder as he walked past, support and understanding pouring from him, I watched him until he disappeared into his office. Alice was kneeling on the floor now, muttering to herself, and rocking back and forth. All that was missing was the straight jacket and padded walls. I walked away, needing to leave the house, I wanted some fresh air…and maybe it will bring about a fresh perspective.

* * *

 **E/N: So there was Jasper. Chapter's will be alternating between his and Peter's POV as the story progresses, for now at least. Leave me some love!**


	3. When Shelby has Questions

**A/N: Chapter three, and for me it's already my Woman's birthday, so HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BABY! I wanted to get this posted before I head to bed. Lemons ahead, with a little light entertainment.**

* * *

Peter

ooooOoooo

Patience might be a virtue, but it ain't one of mine. Three weeks I farted about deciding on the best way to approach Shelby, which ended with me kidnapping her after I fell out of a tree.

So that happened.

She'd fallen asleep on me during the getaway run. Not, I'd admit, what I'd had in mind when I took her, but seeing her relax into my arms was the single most amazing experience of my life up to that moment.

I'm not telling Jasper about this. Ever.

My mate, ladies and gentleman. She finds stranger in a tree, watches stranger fall out of tree, realises stranger is a stalker obsessed with her ass, gets grabbed and kissed (fucking expertly) by stalking stranger, fuckin' loves it, agrees to be stolen….falls asleep in his arms.

I'd brought her back to the ranch I'd owned for a while now. Not that I have any clue of its inner workings, someone organises that for me, and I just get to say I have a ranch. And to offer Jasper a cow to drink whenever he comes to visit. Now it's perfect…cause its miles from anywhere and there's no one to hear if Shelby gets a little not-in-the-good-way shouty.

I got her as comfortable as I could after arriving here. All settled in my bed, a bottle of mineral water waiting on the bed stand, and her own personal stalker staring at her as she sleeps. She seems so peaceful, laying there, looking all beautiful and shit. What kind of newborn would she make, I wondered. I could only speculate or, hell, who the fuck was I kidding? Totally fantasising about the possibilities.

Maybe I should just venom up, bite her, and be done with it?

I dismissed that idea as foolhardy immediately. Kidnap her _and_ bite her while she's passed out so that she wakes up in fiery torment only to 'wake up' in a whole different world? Newborns are a huge pain in the ass at the best of times, changing her this way would just be asking for trouble. I valued my manhood too much to risk it, and so will she…as long as she's given then chance to learn that before the newborn rage and confusion took over and she rips it off to keep it hostage.

Human it is!

For now.

I'd left her for a while, attempted to make time pass quicker by zipping back and forth, collecting things I thought she might need. Food, drink, toilet paper. Other shit. Forgot to get clothes. Honest. Grabbed a bite to eat for myself.

Why hasn't she woken up yet?! It's been two hours. TWO.

I could almost hear Jasper whispering in my ear about stalkers and the creep factor of watching someone sleep. Fuck it.

I dragged myself out of that room, put a classic horror movie on TV, and sat down with every intention to at least pretend that I was watching it. Five minutes later, Shelby shifted on the bed, and I was back in the bedroom before another second had passed.

I waited.

One minute…two. Still a-fucking-sleep.

How much does one human need?!

Maybe I should just wake her up?

Make a big bang or something. Accidentally nudge her? Or…

Oh yes. What is one of the best ways for a person to be woken up? The most pleasurable? The most likely to make sure that said person is amenable rather than in the mood to immolate? It was entirely possible that I was making this decision based solely on messages sent by my male brain, rather than the main one, but…so?

"Thank you, God, for mini skirts," I murmur at the ease of access it was giving to me.

I wanted to wake her up in the best of ways, wanted to show her just one of the things life with me would give her, and that falling asleep on me didn't mean missing out on the Peter Whitlock Tongue Experience.

Perfect. I crawled between her legs, eyes intent on the little scrap of black lace she had hiding her modesty beneath that sinful skirt of hers.

The memory of how she'd reacted to me as I'd kissed her was at the forefront of my mind. Her fire, her want, her submission. How she'd melted into my arms even as she'd fought to get closer, gripping herself to me as she'd met my kisses with demanding ones of her own.

"Sexy little minx," I whispered as soon as I realised just how aroused she was.

Wet through her panties, her arousal like lava on my tongue as I sucked her sex through the lace, digging my tongue as far as it could go through her panties. She began to stir in the most alluring way, her curvaceous hips rolled in their natural rhythm against my tongue, her thighs spread further to give me more access, she writhed against me to seek the perfect point of friction and gratification.

I stripped away her panties with fingers and teeth.

She was bare beneath them; completely. Smooth silk coated in sex and need, a treat on my tongue, even more so when I pushed it inside her as far as I could. I tasted the purest essence of her need that I could find. I knew she was awake when her hands threaded through my hair, pulling as hard as her human self could, egging me on to find her completion.

It ain't like I needed much encouragement.

I fingered her clit, all hard and swollen, circling round and round and round as I explore her sex with lips and tongue and teeth. I'd never get enough of her, I would spend centuries down here, tasting her. Listening to her breathy moans and needful whimpers, cussing me on as she begged for more.

Oh yeah.

My tongue and fingers switch places. Sucking on her little nub while pushing two cold digits inside her, hooking them in just the right way to make her scream, making my cock twitch at the thought of claiming her fully.

"Oh God….Oh God…"

Yeah, she's fucking loving it.

I fucking love the noises she makes…

I pushed her further and further, not bothering to tease, knowing that she's more than ready to be all kinds of explosive for me. My speed and grace is a beautiful thing when it comes to strumming her clit, the smooth pads of my fingers massaging that _holy shit_ spot inside her, and keeping up a punishing pace with my fingers that sends her screaming off into orgasmic nirvana.

"OH _GOD!_ "

And there, ladies and gentlemen, is how you get your mate to scream to the heaven's as they come all over your hand. You're welcome.

I licked my fingers clean as I moved further up the bed to lay down next to Shelby, shit eating grin firmly in place, and took in my mates panting form. Breasts rising and falling with each breath, arms and legs still spread out where they'd fallen as her whole body had relaxed as her climax ebbed. Lips parted and eyes closed…a wonderful sheen over her heated skin. I couldn't wait to see her fully.

There wasn't much thought behind my actions as I went to undress her. All I was seeing, all I was feeling, was the bond, the need. Let's face it, my cock was about ready to make a break for itself and crawl up her if I didn't do something about it soon.

I wonder if she's wearing a leather bra…

"Down, Cowboy Kidnapper, no titties for you until you tell me what the fuck is going on."

Yeah, I was up and off that bed faster than Eddie Cullen's dick would pop if he ever managed to get it wet.

I ended up in the corner of the room, subtly adjusting myself, and trying to look as non-threatening as a 6ft vampire with red eyes can. Probably best not to show the pearly whites. I clamped my lips shut over my teeth and caught a look at my reflection in the mirror, is this how Jasper looks whenever he has to walk among the high school buffet, sorry, students? I was doing the Jasper Constipated at High School expression.

Shelby was staring at me, looking me up and down, considering…something. I don't know. My gift, my Yoda Sense, a name that stuck ever since 1977 and Star Wars, was being conspicuously silent. The fucker. I ended up shifting about until I was standing in the doorway, leaning against it really, arms crossed, and legs mirroring them at the ankles. Should've been wearing my cowboy hat, would've been awesome. Alas…

"So?"

"You agreed to come," I pointed out. Yeah, I was being defensive…and stupid. I took in her pissed off expression; definitely stupid.

"You didn't exactly give me a choice," she huffed, and then the worst thing happened, she was righting her clothes and moving off the bed.

"Wait!" I darted forward, freezing when she froze, "I'm bein' really fuckin' shit at this whole talkin' thing," I admitted, though by her cocked brow I hadn't needed to point that out, "But here's the thing…you were goin' to leave, and I may have panicked a little bit…cause I didn't want you to."

She blinked at me.

I stared back.

"You make _no_ fucking sense."

"Right," I agreed, how could I not? "Short version?" I asked, watching while she nodded her head in agreement, "I'm a vampire, you're my mate, I kidnapped you, my name's Peter, but feel free to keep callin' me God."

"You're completely bat shit crazy," she breathed out, though her scent didn't hold much trace of fear. Fascinated seemed to be her emotion of choice.

Kinda wishing that Jasper was here right now.

"Well, thank you for the entertainment, and the… _incredible_ wake up call," I watched her lips as she spoke, smirking at the compliment. "But I'm gonna go now."

I was at the foot of the bed before she'd even moved to get up, looming over her enough that she had to lean back, wide eyes staring up at me. But still no fear. Good girl.

"You're not goin' anywhere," like the possessive bastard I'd turned into, my voice was vibrating with a bass growl, "You're _mine_."

She swallowed, I watched her throat contract, and listened to her heartrate spike. Licked her lips, and yeah, I followed that action carefully as well. Her breathing picked up, goose bumps washed over her skin. But it wasn't the cold tang of fear that heightened her scent to me, oh no.

"Negative, Ghost Rider," there was that breathy tone again, how did she expect to get me to obey her when she's talking like she smells…so turned on she can barely stand it, "You can't just go around stealing people and pretending to be a vampire. You don't even have fangs."

"I have red eyes and move faster than you can see," I pointed out the things that she already knows, the obvious things, "I have a big bag of tricks that makes me a vampire. And, please, like Hollywood ever gets anythin' right."

"And Bram Stoker?"

"Was a tit."

We stared at each other for a time, summing each other up, at least that's what I was doin'. I knew what I wanted to be doin' instead. Then my inner Yoda finally hit me with some news.

"You don't _want_ to leave," I grinned, wide and smug and happy all at once.

Best. Fucking. News. Ever.

She looked like she was going to argue with me for a moment, but instead of a biting rebuke of my words, she laid back on her elbows and bit her lip. I wanted to bite her lip.

"No, I don't. Which makes no sense," her eyes flickered down to my groin. Dirty girl.

"You're my mate, it makes perfect sense," I stated, walking towards her. I figured that enough was enough with the talking.

"Why are your eyes red?" She asked as she watched me approach.

"Because I drink human blood," I stated calmly, best to be as blunt as possible. She'd get over any squicky feelings about that once she's turned.

Or…

Wow, a new surge of arousal washed through her, I could taste it on the air, see it in the way her breasts heaved and her thighs clenched together.

"You like that?" At the foot of the bed now I undo my belt, not missing the way her eyes were fastened on the action, and set it aside to flick open my button fly, "My teeth would slice through your skin like a hot knife through butter," my smirk turned dark as she whimpered, "You'd taste so fuckin' sweet on my tongue."

"Would…would it turn me into a pretend vampire?" She panted, eyes raking over my chest as I pulled off, and discarded, my shirt.

"Only if I wanted it to," I decided to ignore the pretend bit.

Jeans gone, and I always go commando, I climbed onto the bed.

No longer passive, she reached for me, her hands sunk into my hair as I allowed her to pull me forward. Our lips met. No hesitation. Need, want, desire, and more…yes. Acceptance…submission, and a set of cock torturing whimpers as she climbed me like a tree.

"You're so hard," she moaned as her hands roamed everywhere she could reach.

"It's all for you, Dalrn'," my hands went straight to her ass. I fucking love her ass.

"No…I mean, yes, but I meant your… _fuck_ …your skin."

"Vampire," I growled, pulling her against me even as my hands journeyed higher, her clothes becoming a thing of the past.

"And cold…"

" _Vampire._ "

"Gotcha… _oh, shit, Peter…just like that!_ "

My teeth were on her nipple.

I slid right inside her, a perfect fit, nice and hot and wet and so fucking tight. She gripped me inside her sex, inner muscles rippling over my cock, she was already so close. I wanted her to plummet off that edge. My mouth was all over her tits as I moved inside her, the heels of her boots digging into my ass much as she could manage, her moans and whimpers and keening music to my horned up soul.

I fucked her with long hard strokes, not letting up even when I hitched her legs over my shoulders, and bent her almost in half. I was so fucking deep inside her and she was taking it, begging for more, back arched as if to give her breasts to me in offering, her ink glistening with the slight sheen of perspiration that covered her. I held her hour glass figure in my hands, fingers and thumbs encircling her waist, pulling her onto me as I thrust forward.

She was so fucking beautiful, I could barely find the words as she fell back onto the bed, her hair fanning out around her, eyes closed and lips parted. That tantalising curve of her spine as her body bowed to accommodate the pleasure coursing through her. Hands flung above her head, gripping onto the pillow, the sheets, the headboard, anything she can find.

My eyes fastened on her throat.

Instinct rode me as I rode her.

 _Brand. Mark. Claim._

My growl was feral; dominant. She reacted instantly, head going to the side, baring her neck to me, giving me her throat. Oh, how I wanted to allow my venom to flood my mouth and slice down deeply into that vulnerable spot…but, for whatever fucking reason, now wasn't the time. Not on the first time.

I fell down on top of her, holding myself up with hands on either side of Shelby's head, hips rolling against her, my whole body undulated against her. One thought in my mind. I grasped her hair in my fist, pulling hard, extending the curve of her throat to me even though she'd already offered. And boy did she fucking like that. I willed away any venom in my mouth. I didn't need it.

 _Brand_.

Latching onto her pulse point I sucked hard, growling against her skin.

 _Mark._

My teeth cut through her skin, opening up the wet, delicious warmth within. Hot, sweet blood flooded over my tongue.

 _Claim_.

She came instantly, screaming out her bliss, and I tasted her orgasm in her blood. I swallowed it down. My own reaction instantaneous, I exploded inside of her, my woman, my mate. I claimed her with my bite, my mark, my scent.

ooooOoooo

"Believe me now?" I asked her as we sat together languishing in a hot bath.

Shelby was sat between my legs, her back to my chest, with her head resting back against me and a soft smile on her face. She hadn't stopped smiling since we'd finished. The mark I'd given her was so very obvious to my eyes, as it would be to other's of my kind, a pair of silvery crescent moons sitting pretty on her throat. I'd sealed the wounds with just enough venom for them to heal and to make sure that it would be permanent. I had a feeling that there would likely be a lot more before she was turned.

Hottest thing in the world ever.

"No," She laughed and I sighed, "Don't sigh at my, Cowboy Kidnapper." She turned enough to kiss my cheek. Made me smile.

"I _drank your blood_ , how is that not a vampire thing?" She just wouldn't accept it.

"So? Can you turn into mist?"

"No," another sigh.

"A wolf?"

"No! Shit. Shapeshifter I am not, you've no idea how bad they smell."

"A bat?"

"For fucks sake."

"Fangs?"

"You know, first hand, that I do not have, nor do I need any pussy ass fangs."

I hate Bram Stoker.

"Eric Northman has fangs and he's not a pussy," she stated, giggling to herself, and watched me out of the corner of her eyes.

"Who the fuck is Eric Northman?" I may have growled.

"True Blood?" she asked, distracting me with her wet boobs when she turned around to face me, "Do you watch any TV? Not the point."

"Dalrin'," I croon, cupping her ass, kneading it in my hands, "Vampires aren't like the books and films and TV shit makes out. Okay? That's all smoke and mirrors to help with the whole secrecy thing."

I could tell by her expression that she still didn't believe me.

"So you can go out into the sun?"

"Yes." Mostly. I didn't need Yoda to let me know that finding out I sparkle in direct sunlight wouldn't help my cause here.

"But you kept to the shade when you befuddled me with your hotness and whisked me away," she kissed me then, soft and sweet, "Or are you just worried about wrinkles?"

"I'm over 150 years old, Darlin', if agin' was somethin' to worry about, it would've happened waaaay before now."

"Wow…so…Civil War era?"

"Yup."

"You're so old…ooh, should I call you Daddy?"

I liked the idea of that more than I thought I would.

"So you believe me now?" I repeated my earlier question, getting us back onto the subject at hand.

She laughed and turned around again, "Nope!"

* * *

 **E/N: Leave me some love!**


	4. When Jasper Salutes

**A/N: Back to Jasper, and a little show and tell. Later than I would've liked, but it couldn't be helped. It's making me uneasy that this fic is unbeta'd, and I apologise for the inevitable mistakes that I've missed during my read through. Much love to all of you that have faved/followed and reviewed so far!**

 **Enjoy...**

* * *

Jasper

ooooOoooo

Three things I learnt in the five minutes before I left the house. One; even vampires, with our super brains and longevity, can get it so very wrong. Two; I _will_ be stopping Edward from influencing Bella Swan any more than he already has done. Pretty boy dazzler. Three; I really fucking hate loafers.

Esme was waiting for me when I made it outside, her stance and body language relaxed, though her true demeanour was obvious to me. She wanted to talk. As mate to the coven leader, Esme often took on an almost motherly role, more so for those turned at a younger age. Or, as Alice so ridiculously show cased, for those in need of guidance. Though Alice enjoys surrounding herself with people she believes she can manipulate.

Maybe that's it…Alice surrounds herself with Sugar Daddies, Mommies, and whateverthefuck she labeled me as in her mind.

I will never be discussing this with Peter.

"I thought you would appreciate some company on your hunt," Esme stated, her smile warm, though I knew she wouldn't take no for an answer.

I really wasn't in the mood for an argument anyway.

"Sure," I said, and returned her smile, motioning her to lead the way, "A short one though, if you don't mind."

I wanted to be back in time to intercept Bella and get her away from Closet Boy.

"They're not even on their way back from Seattle yet, you've got time."

How did she know it had anything to do with Bella?!

"You sure you're not related to Peter?"

She simply laughed and set off running. Having had more than enough of messing around, I didn't push for further conversation just now, and set off running after her. Regardless of the easy time frame, my hunt was expedient, and the kill swift. I found myself sitting on a large boulder waiting for Esme to come to me. I didn't have long to wait.

"You feel lighter now, I expect," she stated, jumping up to face me, legs crossed and body relaxed.

I didn't need to ask her what she meant.

"Yes," it was a curious feeling, like something had been lifted from my shoulders, I was standing straight for the first time in a long time, "It was a long time coming."

That admission made me wince. Cause seriously, Jasper Whitlock, once one of the most feared of our race…and I'd been reduced to a shopping bag carrying lap dog.

"Yes, it was."

"Why didn't you say anything?" I was shocked that she'd agreed with me.

Her and Carlisle both had seemed happy for Alice and I, encouraging even. Definitely indulging.

"Would you have listened? Besides, had I become determined to comment, then Alice would see it, and lord only knows what kind of dramatics she would've concocted in response," she paused for a moment, head cocked to the side as she considered what to say next, or maybe how to say it, "What are your plans with Bella Swan?"

Straight to it then.

"Past getting her out from under Edward's nose? I don't' know. Nothing? I'm not planning on killing her, if that's what you're asking."

She laughed, bright and happy, she was incredibly amused, "No, no, that wasn't what I was asking. Have you seen her since that first time? I know that you haven't been back to school since then."

Bad subject. Being an empath sucks ass when you're around a vampire and their singer. That kind of bloodlust is not something that we usually come back from. It's a case of smell it, eat it. Done. But our Eddie's a special case of stubborn, wanting to be just like his daddy in the control department, and having already known the peace of her silent mind? I was actually impressed with him for being able to control himself. I wouldn't have.

But then we were in the school hall way, far enough away that we didn't seem like we were hovering, but close enough to make a difference if he did lose the fight. He'd been determined to talk to her again, claiming the need to double check her apparent immunity to his gift, and Alice had been all about it. She'd bounced.

What's worse that being around a vampire and their singer? Adding a few more vampires to the mix and the aforementioned singer being especially, and unusually, delicious to our kind. Hello mega bloodlust overload, and goodbye nice none bitey Jasper.

Still, when I think back to it I don't remember the monster rising to kill. Not really. Oh, I wanted to bite, I wanted to _taste_. I wanted to fight each and every one of them there for her. But kill? Even with Alice's babbling that I would've attacked Bella, and probably eaten half the school along with her, it had never sat right with me. It left me feeling uneasy and out of step. Still, I hadn't gone back since. Why tempt fate, right?

"I'll be going back on Monday," and I would be, though I hadn't known that till I said it. Huh. Fate, I thee tempt. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Her smile was wide and smug; her eyes were shinning. I hated not being in the know.

"Because you're so damn adorable, that's why," oh, she was so damn pleased with herself.

"Adorable?!" I sputtered. _Adorable?!_

"Why do you want to protect Bella from Edward?"

"Edward's a dick," _obviously._

"No, he _needs_ dick," she grinned, reminding me again of Peter, "The stick up his ass can only be removed by someone going poking around to retrieve it."

If the women in the PTA could hear her now…

"Yeah, I'm thinkin' that Bella ain't gonna want that responsibility."

It's gonna take a special kind of male to tempt Edward into relaxing.

"She's all starry eyes and teenage romance, but she's very mature for her age," Esme observed and I wondered where she was going with this, "She knows about us now, which leaves her with only two choices."

I wasn't surprised. Edward's MO was be as obvious as possible, basically. Saving Bella from an out of control van with his bare hands wasn't exactly subtle. His past dalliances haven't had the choice, bunny boilers do not good vampires make, but this time around? This is different.

"Change or die."

"Grim, but true. She does hold an enviable position though." Esme pointed out as she fiddled with a pebble, smoothing it down with the pads of her fingers.

"How so?" I asked.

"She has the chance to truly know what she's getting into. To learn about us before the change happens; to be guided. And I think that you're the perfect one to do just that."

"Vampire 101 with Professor Jasper Whitlock?" I laughed, trailing off when I realised she was actually being serious, "You want me to induct Bella Swan into the Cullen Coven?"

"You make it sound so sinister, Jasper," she said, throwing the pebble at me, "I mean, chat with her, answer any questions, allay any fears she might have."

"And if Alice really was telling the truth about me hurting her?" I asked, not looking up.

Hello insecurities, my old friend.

I listened to Esme sigh, felt her deep sense of sympathetic hurt, it sliced right through me.

"I really hope that you know that's not an issue," she said softly.

"The other's…" I trailed off, she would know what I meant.

"Should never have gotten to that point," she looked so sad at that moment, running her hand through her thick auburn hair, staring out into the forest around us, "Edward had no right to expect you to clean up after his messes. He also had very bad taste in women."

"Until Bella," I said softly.

"Until Bella."

"So," she jumped up suddenly, her emotional landscape changing to one full of sunshine, "Time to get back. I don't want to miss Edward's face when he realises what's going on."

The closer we got to the house, the more something pulled me to it. A tugging in my consciousness that lit a fire under my instincts and powered my legs. I pulled ahead of Esme, leaping over the river lining our property, and landed on the opposite bank with a fresher mind. I started to feel stronger, almost, my mind was definitely clearer. I knew what I wanted, knew what I didn't, and then was the time for change.

I ripped off the fucktarded sweater vest Alice had insisted on that morning, the pale blue shirt beneath it quickly followed. I shouldn't know that it was duck egg blue. The hated loafers were kicked off as I came up behind the house, one of them going through Alice's bedroom window, a happy accident. And when I ripped off the pair of trousers which had been laid out with the rest of the outfit…I suddenly felt free; and not just because I was then completely naked.

"Oh my," I heard Esme breathe out somewhere behind me.

She would've had a great view.

" _Are you sure this is okay? I mean, what if they don't like me?"_ Ah, Bella's nervous about meeting the fam.

" _You have nothing to worry about, love. No one will try to eat you,"_ Edward simpered, the simpering bastard.

And no one's gonna eat her? Speak for yourself, Virgin. I got plans.

" _I know they won't hurt me,"_ Ooh, she's pissed, _"Will Jasper be here?"_

Yes, yes he will. She's asked about me. I was one naked smug mother fucker.

I slowed down, enough for Bella to be able to see me at least, as I rounded the house…

…

" _Of course not, I told you why he hasn't been in school. I would never have him anywhere near you."_

…and basically lost it.

Edward had Bella pushed up against his pussy ass 'safe and blendy-in' Volvo, staring into her eyes, and breathing all up in her face. Poor girl was practically fucking cross eyed and had no Goddamned idea that she was being treated like prey.

"What the…?" Edward's shock at my appearance would've been funny as fuck if he wasn't drooling all over my woman.

Yeah, fucker, _my_ woman.

I caught, and maintained, eye contact with Bella as I rushed forward in all my naked glory, backhanding Edward 'Dazzle-means-no-Hassle' Cullen out of the Goddamned way. Watching him sail away through the air, flailing his lanky self all over the damn place, was almost as satisfying as seeing Alice breakdown over the loss of her money and credit cards. I, and everyone else who had come out to witness the situation, watched him until he thudded down a few hundred yards away. Hard.

It was awesome.

I turned my attention back to a wide eyed Bella Swan, who's gaze snapped back to mine, right from where she'd been ogling my package. I smirked, she blushed, Esme was laughing her ass off, clapping as she watched.

I offered Bella my arm, like the gentleman I am, and grinned wide when she took it. Her hand was so freaking warm on my skin, and I ain't ashamed to say I wasn't flopping in the breeze anymore, so much as saluting and leading the way back towards the house. In other words, the head on my shoulders wasn't the only thing that was held high. It also made me take on the 'fuck it' attitude, and whisked her up into my arms.

"You're not scared," I observed, ignoring the fuming Alice on the steps leading up to the front door, didn't even glance at her as we walked past.

I did, however, make a very firm decision to contact Jenks for divorce papers.

Her outraged squeak let me know that the vision was received.

"You're naked," Bella pointed out. She was trying, and failing, not to look at me, "Why are you naked?"

"You complainin'?"

One beat…

….two…

"No, not complaining…just curious."

I headed straight for my study, head clear, instincts roaring. Esme wanted me to teach Bella about vampire life, and boy did I have some lessons in mind for her. So many lessons. I could be mulling over a bunch of what if's. What if I'd ignored Alice and just gone with my instincts, and therefore Bella. What if I'd given into the lust on that first day, sure most of the school would've been massacred, but I'd have had Bella. But what are the points of what if's? Nothing. None. Nada.

I kicked open the door to my study and treated it to the same to close it, and set Bella down in front of the doorway, watching her ass as she walked in and looked around the room. I kept my eyes on her as I reached behind me and clicked the lock. The sound echoed loudly in the room, an audible underlining of the situation, and caused Bella to jump. She spun back around to me, hand over her racing heart, eyes wide, lips parted.

She was on her own in a strange room, with a strange _vampire_ , who happened to be _naked_ , and there was no freak out in sight. I was impressed. In fact, she's turned on, and cautiously hopeful…and biting that damn bottom lip of hers. I was very impressed.

My cock twitched and her eyes got wider.

"Welcome to Vampire 101, I will be your professor…for the foreseeable future." My voice was a rumble, deep and growly.

She backed away as I stalked forward, my movements slow but intent on my target. I stared at her throat as she swallowed, nerves finally showing up, but still no fear.

"Vampire 101?" she murmured, squeaking adorably when her back came in contact with my desk, and she could move no more.

"Chapter One; The Vampire Mating Phenomenon."

"Holy Crow."

"Indeed."

I pounced.

* * *

 **E/N: So that happened! Leave me some love...**


	5. When Shelby Says Sorry

**A/N: Finally had time to sit down and write, and this is what I came up with. About halfway through, my other half requested something rather specific to be included in one of the chapters, and it just so happened to fit in with what I was already writing in this one. Well, hopefully it did. Lol. There may be some recognisable lyrics in here, not a written-out song, or even a sung song…just…well, you'll see. A little bit of silliness to make my woman smile, cause you know, I fucking love to do that.**

 **FAIR WARNING, there's some sexy smexy in this chapter (also requested by my woman). Maybe a lot. -shifty- Though you do have her to thank for the lack of a cliffy in this one, she told me off after the last chapter, LOL.**

 **Oh, and I'm sorry for not replying to reviews for the last chapter. FFn was a bitch and wouldn't let me, kept saying that the review didn't exist. But rest assured, as always, I read and loved every single one of them!**

* * *

Peter

ooooOoooo

The text came through in the early hours of the morning. Jasper, his grin as wide as it was smug, having taken a selfie of himself with a comatose and naked human laid across his obviously naked self. If I'd have sent him pics of me every time I'd fucked Shelby, he'd have a phone full of them by now.

"He looks like he's enjoyed himself," Shelby commented when I showed her the picture.

"If by that you mean well and truly fucked, in all the good ways I might add, then yes. Yes he does."

"So….who is he?"

"A pain in my fine ass," I joked, holding a deliciously naked Shelby to my equally naked (and delicious, if I may say so myself) self, "My sire. Jasper Whitlock. One of the baddest mother fuckers to ever walk this earth. Turned into a pussy ass doughnut who only eats animals and carries his wife's shopping bags while she totes his balls around in her purse." I studied the pic again, beyond happy that he's finally met his someone, and kicked the midget to the curb, "Well…maybe not so much anymore."

"Ah, Stefan," she intoned, sounding all wise and shit.

I gave her my best 'WTF?!' look as I replied to Jasper's text.

' _I thought we had the talk about playing with your food?'._ Sent; take that Moo Muncher.

"What the fuck?" I asked, you know, just in case the look hadn't got my point across.

"Stefan? Damon? The Vampire Diaries?" She looked at me incredulously when I looked blankly back at her, "And you claim to be a vampire."

"I _am_ a vampire," this shit was getting old.

"Whatever, Fangless. Anyway, Stefan ate from animals because he didn't want to kill humans, even though it made him far weaker."

"That's about right, actually. Animal blood tastes like dirt _and_ makes us weaker. But Jasper's all about preserving the human's these days…still…now that he's fucking one…"

She hit my chest, squealing when it hurt her more than it hurt me, "Fuck, you're hard," she almost smacked me again when all I did was waggle my brows at her, "You're fucking one too, remember?"

"How could I forget?" the moment turned surprisingly tender, not something I had experienced before, as I gently smoothed my fingers through Shelby's hair, and got all mushy as I stared into those huge eyes of hers, "It's so much more than that, you know that, right?"

She melted, and the look she got on her face made me feel all kinds of warm, apparently, Jasper isn't the only one that's turned into a pussy.

"I know," she assured me, her voice a soft murmur, "I wouldn't have stuck around otherwise, my Cowboy Kidnapper."

I kissed her nose, cause that's what my pussy ass does now, and then her lips. Things were starting to get that special kind of dirty interesting when my cell chirped again, and Shelby picked it up off the bedside cabinet.

She laughed, making her tits jiggle, and showed me the phone. I'd rather stare at her tits.

"You were licking windows?" She asked, still laughing, and bringing my attention back to the cell.

' _Says the bastard finally licking pussy instead of the window, you great fucking hypocrite.'_

"I never licked any fucking windows," I was laughing too, mostly because when Shelby's happy, I'm happy.

' _One word: bushwhacking. Need a toothpick?'._ I was already laughing before I even finished writing it, let alone sent it. He had no idea that I knew all about Alice's overgrown nether regions.

Now I know why Yoda told me not to send that machete to him last Christmas.

' _That's more than one word, Stalker Boy. And no. So fuck off.'_

I threw my phone across the room and onto one pile of clothing or another, and then threw myself back on top of my woman.

"I believe there was somethin' said about lickin' pussy?"

oOo

"Peter?"

"Yeah, Darlin'?"

I was a little distracted, working on making my lovely lady disappear from the human world the contemporary way. Thank you, internet, unlimited funds, and a whole lotta hours to fill with something. Learning my way around computers and the like seemed like a good way to go when they first popped up. And now? Well, it pays to stay current.

"Why haven't I seen you in the sun yet?"

Ahh.

"Cause we ain't been out of bed long enough?" I wasn't stretching the truth or lying, hell we were still in bed.

The other difference in venue we'd had in the past couple of days was the bathroom. I'd brought Shelby breakfast, lunch, and dinner in bed, plus snacks. Hell, I was sitting in the bed with my laptop, and my woman snuggled into my side.

"Peter," she drew my name out, tapping on my pecs as she tried to get my full attention, "I wanna see you in the sun."

See, one of the things that I love about my woman, is that she's obviously not stupid. She's latched onto this sunshine thing and ain't letting it go. Now I know that there's no way in hell that she's gonna believe that I'm a fuckin' vampire if she ever sees me in the sun. Sparkling? Me no thinks so. However, I ain't living in a la la land where I believe I'm going to get away with never being in the sun. We're in Texas for fucks sake…and she's determined.

"Dance with me," I demand, completely out of the blue, and with the only hope that she'd get distracted.

Just a little while longer without her thinking I'm Tinkerbell. Please?

"You're holding back!" she answered, climbing off the bed, on the opposite side to me.

"Oh, oh," I shook my finger at her, shaking my head along with it, "Shut up and dance with me."

Shelby narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest, and cocking her hip out as she stared me down. This woman…is my destiny. I swear.

"You were a victim of the night-"

"You kidnapped me in broad daylight!" she interrupted, laughing.

"-you're my chemical, physical, kryptonite," I quickly put a song on my iPod, not bothered what it was, as long as it had a beat. Helpless to the bass, I shook my naked ass at her as I made my way around the bed, "The lights fadin', Darlin'."

"Then we'd better make the most of it, huh?" she watched me, looking up and down as I made my ridiculous way over to her, "You're not going to distract me with your dangly man bits swinging about, Peter."

Dangly man bits. Oh, we were bound to get together, so very bound to get together.

She took my arm, I don't know how it happened, she yanked the curtain aside and I said.

"Just keep your eyes on me, Darlin', don't you dare look back," the sun was shining through and onto my hands, if she looked down she would forever think I could fart pixie dust, "I know you think I'm holding back…but, seriously, just shut up and dance with me."

With that, I pulled her to me, flush against me, and my manly bits weren't so dangly anymore. That familiar flash of heat in her eyes and I thought I'd bought myself a little more time. I felt it in my chest as she looked at me, we were so bound together now, bound to _be_ together…

And then she pulled back, looked down, gasped as her hands flew to her mouth, and looked back up into my eyes.

Here it comes…

"You're a fucking fairy! I _knew_ you weren't a vampire! You so have to tell me…light side, dark side? Or is it just that grey thing in between that-"

I did the only thing I could at that moment, I kissed the ever-loving shit outta her. We'd deal with this fairy shit in the morning.

oOo

"Peter," she said softly, carefully.

I didn't answer her.

"Peter, baby, I'm sorry. Really, I am."

Maybe going for a hunt would be a good idea right then. Eat someone, maybe save some one, build a house. Something to get my man card back.

"Peter, please talk to me, I'm so sorry. Really sorry, I didn't mean to call you that…"

"You called me Tinkerballs, Shelby. Tinkerballs."

Tinkerballs.

…

…

…

 _Tinkerballs._

"I know, and I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called you that."

"I'd believe you if you weren't still laughing."

"I can't help it, it's funny! But I really am sorry. Come back to bed, Baby?"

Yes, it was funny, hilarious even. If she'd called Jasper that, or anyone fucking else, for that matter. Then it I'd have been busting a gut right along with her. I heard the bed creak as she got up, and the light patter of her feet as she came closer, and then the heat of her hand as she tentatively rubbed it over my back. When I didn't move away from her, she wrapped herself around me from behind, talking against my shoulder blade.

"What if I apologised properly? Hmm?" she asked, and I perked up a little as her arms wound around my and began to descent.

"How properly?" Cause, you know, I didn't want to stay mad at her.

And my cock was definitely starting to listen. Which was good, since it had descended straight back to dangly land as soon as _that name_ had left her lips.

"Directly," she purred, moving around me and sinking down to her knees, running her nose along my hardening cock, "Completely," she had my attention fully now, "Deeply," _oh yeah_ , she just licked up along my shaft, "Thoroughly," I groaned as her hot mouth covered the head, that sweet tongue of hers swirling around just right.

Her hands started to do their own apologising, cupping my balls, making sure they didn't feel left out. She massaged them, rolling them in her palms and fingers right as she demonstrated that lack of a gag reflex that just made me love her all the more.

"Fuck, yes…"

Shelby, my cock sucking Angel as I affectionately called her, has a definite love and talent for sucking my dick. I thought I'd died all over again and gone to heaven the first time she went down on me. Having her on her knees before me, servicing me, the way she gives herself to me completely…well, let's just say that there ain't no feelings hurting anymore.

Shit, she just about swallowed my cock.

My hips jerked, and my Angel took it all when I forced it deeper, and I got to experience that fuckawesome feeling of her throat muscles constricting around me as she swallowed further. My hands were in her hair soon after. I gripped one handful, winding some around my other, and helped her up and down my length, growling all the fucking while. Those big brown eyes of hers stared up at me.

She's so fucking good at this.

"Just like that, baby girl," I snarled, knowing how much it makes her cream herself.

She likes the growly.

She worked me harder as I moved faster, fucking her mouth, I revelled in the feel of her, of her tongue, and slight graze of her teeth. Of the warmth and wet and those humming sounds of pleasure that she makes as she pushed me closer and closer. Fuck, there's no warning her, I knew that she wants it. Says I taste sweet. But she knew, she always does, knows me so fucking well already. And when I came, I came hard, and she swallowed it all. Those vibrating moans drew out the pleasure, made my knees weak, and had me groaning out her name.

She looked so pleased with herself when she drew back, licked her lips, and smiled up at me.

 _So fucking beautiful._

"C'mere, Darlin'," I pulled her up gently, holding her in my arms, nuzzling her throat.

"So, am I forgiven?" she asked, a little breathless, and allowed her head to fall back, opening her neck up to my now questing tongue as I licked over the mark I'd given her that first night.

"Hmm…I'm not sure," I hedged as I smiled against her skin and nipped just over her thrumming pulse, "But I sure know somethin' that'll make it right up to me."

My hands were on her ass, as per usual, only this time I pushed one finger down between her cheeks, and circled the never before explored back door.

She gasped, jumping slightly, but she didn't move or shy away.

"I've never…" she trailed off, but I knew what she was saying.

My little ass virgin.

"Mine to take," I rumbled, ducking down enough for me to be able to swipe through her sex, bringing the now wet finger up, and pressing it against her ass, slipping the tip inside her.

"Yours," she submitted, pushing back against the new intrusion.

"Dalrin'…"

"Yeah, baby?"

"I fuckin' love you."

Her reply was lost to a gasped out moan, one of my all time favourite sounds from her, as I quickly and surely pushed my finger inside her. Jesus Christ on a bread stick, she's tight there, not that I should've been surprised. Her legs went to jelly, and I held her up, carrying her back to the bed, and laying her down with her legs splayed, and me happily knelt between them.

"It feels…" she drifted off, undulating her body in a sensual roll, pushing herself further onto my finger, "…different…good."

Her eyes closed, bottom lip between her teeth, breasts pushing up and down, her breath was all kinds of less. She'd never looked so beautiful as she did right then. A carnal Goddess, all mine, and exploring something entirely new to her. While it never bothered me that I hadn't been her first, that I hadn't been the one to punch in her V-card, I was taking incredibly pleasure from the fact that I was the one that would be taking her anal virginity.

I leant over to the side of the bed, retrieving the lube I had stashed in the small draw of the bedside cabinet, and applied it liberally to my fingers. Then there were two inside her, drawing out a squeak, and flooding her pussy. My woman, my pain slut, she loves to feel the burn. Oh, the things I have planned for our eternity together. I started out gently at first, even if she does enjoy pain it doesn't pay to damage her, and scissored my fingers out, stretching her. Making her ready to take me.

My mouth was on her sex as I added a third finger, tasting her and listening as her cries began to reach their crescendo, easily fucking my fingers in and out of her, and then tasting the decadent sweetness of her orgasm as she finally peaked.

She was ready.

My cock was rock fucking hard as I applied the lube to myself, and it was a testament to my control that I managed not to give into my more primal needs and shove straight inside her. My entry was slow, but steady, groaning right along with her as her heat encompassed me in an oh so tight heaven.

"Fuck," I growled. _So fucking good._ "You alright, baby girl?" I asked once I was fully seated, rocking my hips gently, I leant down to take one of her rosy nipples into my mouth.

"Peter!" oh yeah, I love it when she moans my name.

"I'll take that as a yes then, Darlin'?" my voice was barely above a rumble, distorted by the animal inside me, and my first full thrust inside of her had us both crying out.

She pulled at my hair, and I let her drag me up to her mouth, accepting the kiss she gave me. One that would've been brutal had she been like me already. We began to move together, her legs wrapped around me, her feet on my ass, and my arms wrapping around her to gain traction on her shoulders. I pulled her down onto me as I thrust forward into her.

Every movement had me brushing against her clit, her nipples pebbled and hard against my chest, and me reaching depths within her that no other had ever gained. I knew I wasn't going to last long, but then neither was Shelby, her body already beginning to shake with bottled up need and impending release.

I broke my mouth away from hers, head reared back, desperately willing the venom out of the way, knowing that it still wasn't the right time for the change. And then my teeth were sliding through the delicate and so very soft skin of her neck, my lips latched onto her throat, and I growled against her flesh as she careened into a screaming climax. I wasn't far behind her.

Lapping over the mark, I was almost purring in contentment, now holding my mate and woman and Mine in my arms as we lay entwined together on the bed. Her fingers were in my hair, running through the blonde strands.

"Peter?"

"Yeah, Darlin'?"

"I fucking love you too."

Luckiest. Male. Ever.

* * *

 **E/N: So there you have it folks. Leave me some love!**


End file.
